I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of devices used in performing public safety duties, and more particularly to the integration of radio or communication systems in law enforcement, private security, or military scenarios. The design integrates automated activation triggers, metadata, GPS, video/audio into body worn technology such as video/audio recording devices and processors with a dedicated radio system carried or worn by a person.
II. Background
Radio communication devices are used in virtually every field of public safety including military, police, fire and are used widely in industrial and other settings as well. Radios provide a mechanism for critical communication between individuals and groups in various industries and play a crucial role in ensuring public safety. Almost every law enforcement officer is equipped with a radio, either handheld and/or mounted within his or her police vehicle. These radios enable first responders to coordinate the strategic deployment of resources and life-saving efforts as well as request for help in an emergency. Current radios are limited, however, in their integration capabilities with newer body worn technologies.
Modern handheld radios are designed for long-term use and for withstanding extreme conditions. Radios may be waterproof or able to endure extreme heat so as to remain functional in critical situations. Most radios are utilized for the sole purpose of enabling voice communication between individuals. Although radios integrating GPS or other technologies are available, they tend to be limited in their functionality and also limited in their ability to integrate with modern body worn communication devices, information gathering devices, and other related technologies.
Radios in use by law enforcement, for example, typically contain an emergency trigger button or switch that sends an alert signal to predefined radio centers and/or command centers indicating that the radio user is involved in some type of emergent event and needs help immediately. A typical scenario involving an emergency trigger activation would be a police officer who is involved in a physical confrontation or fight with a suspect. In such a case, the officer may have only time to push the emergency trigger button on the body of his/her radio and may not have the time or opportunity to transmit to other police units as to his/her location and request help. The emergency trigger is typically manufactured into and provided at an exterior point on the radio.
Additionally, almost all manufacturers of radios (Motorola, Harris, Vertec, Kenwood, ICOM, etc.) provide the capability of adding a wired handset microphone/speaker that connects to an interface on the radio. The handset allows the radio to be carried on the person of an officer and to be utilized without removing the radio from a radio pouch or holster. Many of these radio handsets are manufactured with an emergency trigger button built into the handset. When the emergency trigger button is depressed on the handset, the handset sends a signal to the radio via a connected cable. The radio then transmits an emergency signal.
Emergency radio triggers are not utilized to their full potential capacity, however, due to their limited functionality and general lack of integration with other communication and information technologies. Unfortunately, first responders must typically rely on other technology, such as vehicle provided GPS for example, to locate and send help to the individual in the emergency.
In addition to existing radio technology's limited integration with other public safety technology, there are limited options in terms of handsets and accessories and overall functionality available to radio communications users. Most accessory devices require integration by the equipment manufacturer, therefore requiring third party or aftermarket proprietary equipment and software. Aftermarket radio accessories including handsets, headsets, microphones, etc. are available, however, their use may void original manufacturer warranties or impact the reliability of the radio device, and some aftermarket products are simply unapproved for use within certain agencies. Modifying existing radios in use by law enforcement (or other agencies) will generally void manufacture warranties and may create reliability or interoperability issues. Radio manufacturers are generally unwilling to create numerous modifications of their radio products in order to assimilate outside technological devices and capabilities.
Modern technological advancements, particularly the use of body worn recording devices, have created a need to more effectively and seamlessly integrate technology available to first responders in fields such as law enforcement and the military. There has been little previous need to integrate radio communications with other worn technology. However, body worn cameras are quickly becoming one of the most critical tools available to law enforcement, and currently lack the ability to materially interface with a radio worn, for example, on a duty belt. Body worn cameras are needed for evidentiary purposes and a lack of integration with radio communication technologies hinders the capabilities of body worn devices and therefore the safety of their corresponding users.
Most radios utilized by public safety personnel require a Universal Device Connector (UDC) or other similar mechanism to enable the connection of handsets and other accessories. The UDC utilizes a plurality of electrical contact points arrayed around or near an attachment point integrated into the exterior of the radio, therefore enabling connection to and an interface for integration between the radio and the wired radio handset. A UDC, or other similar device, gives radios the ability to connect a microphone/speaker assembly, transmit signals (data, electrical, etc.) from handsets to the radio or vice versa, transmit voice communications and activate the emergency trigger on a remote device, among other capabilities. Through the use of a UDC or similar type device, public safety personnel can integrate radio communications technology with certain other devices, but the number of such devices is currently relatively limited.
The UDC is additionally often utilized as a connection point for connecting the radio to a computer or other device for purposes of programming, updating the radio software, configurations, etc. This UDC interface point is utilized to connect a data cable between the radio, the computer and/or another device.
The UDC interface or connection point is referred to by various names and nomenclature dependent upon the manufacturer. The UDC is additionally referenced by the following names: Radio Programming Connector, Aux Microphone Adaptor, Auxiliary Connector, Pin Connector, Microphone Cable Connection, Comm Port, Microphone Connector, Universal Connector, D Connector, Microphone/Speaker Accessory Connector, Radio Accessory Connector, etc. The term “UDC” will be utilized throughout this document as a generic term to describe any of the radio interface connection points as described herein.
Radios are built and programmed to transmit and receive signals and possibly other data including GPS coordinates and emergency trigger activation alerts. However, without a connection to an ancillary device to provide this critical information, radio communications are limited in their overall use.
It would be highly beneficial to offer a system wherein radio functionality can be combined with or tied into currently developing public safety technologies. An intuitive system that enables recording and/or archiving of events and facilitates communications and interactions that does not require significant additional equipment to be carried or maintained would be desirable.